Disturbed Minds Deposit
by laura-elric
Summary: Sasuke is suddenly taked to a mental hospital after his 3 attempt to suicide; the most madening place he have ever met, what does that white walls hide? SasuNaru angst suicide issues
1. Meeting my private hell

Hello, I am so sorry, my parents tuck me into the car by surprise and we spent the vacations in the freaking middle of nowhere, really, there was no internet T_T I almost died. That city was so small, the guy that let us borrow his house said that it was right in the end of it, my father didn't want to ask for directions then he just keep going, we ended up 2 towns away from the place and he just drive 30 minutes! .  
I decided that I will make my other fanfic into a valentines day special so keep an eye into your calendar. ^^

By KoNeKo - Chan

**  
****Disturbed Minds Deposit**

**Chapter 1: **Meetingmy private hell.

It was unfair, he was sitting in the back sit of his brother's car that just for precaution tied his arms together; it was the third time that he tried to kill himself, and he knew that even if Itachi pretended to be a deadly worried older brother he couldn't hide his evil-planning-child-eater personality, he knew that his dear brother have murder his whole family so that the awesome Uchiha company was all his, well, almost, Sasuke still alive and if he died as well he would drawn all attentions towards Itachi, that's why Sasuke couldn't care less about shooting his own head with no regret, since he would drag his brother down to hell with him. But who would've known? That bastard was smart; he just needed this third attempt to put him in a mental hospital without his psychiatrist order, basically a year or two without Sasuke around in the billionaire emprise, Sasuke just couldn't let this happen.

-"Right we're here, it is your last chance otouto, are you going to apologize for all of the trouble and the much worry you're making me get thought?"- Sasuke have never felt as sick about someone's face before as he did now, and let out a groan in disbelief.

The building was not that bad, it had big and blocked windows, and the doors looked so scary, all made by some dark wood, the was a complete explosion of white in everywhere your eyesight could reach; The garden was full of life and with perfectly green grass, probably the only place with colors and besides the woman running around a tree wile laughing loudly, he could swear that was a complete normal garden.

The nurse said to them that after lunch Sasuke shall meet his new room and roommate, of course he immediately glared up to his brother, Itachi chuckled and whispered.

-"Seems like a little social life might be the most cruel torture I've ever done to you."- That damn idiot.

The same nurse tell them that she should be heading back to her desk and leave them alone to say goodbye, that on their language would sound more like a:

-"I am not obligating you to hand me your pocket knife that is hidden inside your shoes, but if you kill yourself In here they will just allege a post traumatic depression or even a mild stage of insanity, so be careful foolish little brother."- Sasuke felt so frustrated and if there weren't that many people around he would certainly get his pocket knife and dig into his brother's neck, and as he felt a little pinch on the sole of his foot he remembered the first time he used it.

He used it to crave the word "hate" in his bedroom door, kind of a symbolic thing about his young nine years old heart and the fact that the only thing that would come in or out of it would be the beautiful feeling of hate; he had tiny hands and more than once the big pocket knife that it was once his father's slipped trough his little sweat drenched fingers, cutting deep and leaving splinters; there was one specially deep cut and it bleed enough to make a little mop; when he was almost passing out from blood loss his brother came once again to torment him, of course Itachi was not happy with the blood mess that he would make Sasuke clean latter, so he kicked the little boy's back violently and rudely got Sasuke's tiny body out of the mop of blood. Latter he explained to the doctor that they were drinking some lemonade when the chair give up and let the little boy fall backwards, well that explained his bruised back and bleeding hands, Itachi was even kind enough to rub some lemon on his hurtled hands supposedly to make the history more real, no need to describe little Sasuke's pain on here.

Sasuke was used to disconnect from his brain when he was thinking about his past, so he wasn't surprised to find himself on the cafeteria. There was a dull almost green on the walls, Sasuke doubted that it was paint; there were a lot of woman that looked like a bunch of guys serving the food, the food itself wasn't that bad, at least it doesn't walk on its own, but the first person tat tell him it was made with love will sure earn one of Sasuke's famous glares.

When the interns entered the place's dull aura seemed to vanish and the room was filled with strange noises and unintelligible screams, too damn loud for Sasuke's displeasure, and suddenly a boy with apparently his age and with an idiotic smile on his face run toward him and almost screamed so his voice could cover the intern's loud moans.

-"Ah, you might be the newbie! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you!

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
**

I tried to let Sasuke less occ than possible but it looks more like me. -_-  
Sorry 'bout that, anyway… I had an experience once when I was under depression; I was interned by 2 days in a mental clinic so I know how to make this the most plausible, I swear to god that I've seen a woman running around a tree wile laughing hysterically. u_u"  
Give me 3 reviews and I will publish the next chapter. ^^

By KoNeKo - Chan


	2. Meet the rookie 8

Oh my god I totally forgot about this fic, I have like three more chapters ready in my note, just have to type them, sorry to keep you guys waiting but I was in the middle of a mess, school, cosplay, family and a lot of other issues, hope you like this short chapter. ^^

Oh and also, I wanted to give this hospital a name, it is really boring to say hospital and building over and over again and I wished that it was something with D.M.D, I'm kind of blocked so if anyone have an idea just send a review \o/

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Meet the rookie 8**

Sasuke just stood there, staring, not a single blink... still staring.

"Ok, I guess you prefer that the anger issue patients come over here to welcome you" The boy looked at something behind Sasuke's shoulder when Sasuke turned over to look at it too the something was a men that apparently just flipped over a table and was held down by 3 male nurses. Sasuke held his glare a little longer but decided to quit being so stubborn after the guy behind him begun to shout something about a "cat fight", he sighted; at least Naruto seemed normal comparing to these people.

"Fine, I'll go with you" He said, looking away trying to avoid the obvious amusement on that blue eyes. "Ha! Cool, I will take you to my friends then, what is your name by the way?" The loud brat said wile heading to a quiet table with four people on it. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke and what do you mean by friends? I want to eat by my own" Being in a mental hospital with a roommate doesn't mean by any chance that he was going to socialize, he thought grabbing a random food on display, but he released it immediately when a women popped out of nowhere screaming "MY MUFFINGS!!" Sasuke was already pretty shocked and wide eyed when the woman started to pet and whisper to "her" muffing.

"Haha, I was going to warn you that those are Gloria's muffins, if you want one you have to get the chocolate ones, she is kind of a racist" the blonde sat on the table with a large grin on his face and Sasuke squeezed the poor chocolate muffing to death, Ok maybe he needed someone to guide him.

"Let me introduce you to the guys, basically we are the rookie 8, well now with you we are 9, we are the only teenagers on 1C10-20, we don't hang out often in the cafeteria, most of us have to take our medication on lunch hour."

"Wait, 1C-what?"

"1C10-20, it is easier than it sounds, the "madness" level in measured in a scale from 1 to 20 and this building is divided in four different areas, 1A for crazy people in a scale1-10, 1B and 1C to 10-20, and 2A for the classes; By the way my name is Ino I'm a 10 and I am sure you are a 10 too" She winked, now that had to be the thinnest girl that ever hit on him, why did they treat anorexic here too? He wondered, subconsciously biting harder on his muffing.

"Ino, I saw him first! Hi there, I'm currently Sakura and I'm a 13" Just what the hell did she meant by currently? And with two girls hitting on him at the same time, where is that cat fight guy?

"This is Hinata, we think that she is a 10 too, she doesn't talk much" Said a guy with triangles on his face pointing at a girl playing poking her fingers together "I am Kiba a level 11 and here on my lap is Akamaru! Right that's your name, who is a good boy? You're a good boy!" What the boy introduced as Akamaru was just an old looking, dirty plush dog, was that guy for real? He poked Naruto and whispered:

"Hey, is Akamaru…. You know-"

"Dangerous? No, he will only bite you if you step on him" The blonde was grinning again, Oh please, was he the only one seeing that "Puppy"?

"Well. My name is Naruto, again, I am a 20 and-"

A bell rang loudly enough to be heard outside that edifice "Well we have to go to our classrooms now, nice to meet ya' newbie" And the blonde left giving him a light peck on the cheek and laughing his ass off wile the two girls tried to kill him. Sasuke was mesmerized.

He completely forgot about why he was there and how much pain was hidden in those green-ish walls when that boy smiled at him, even the air seemed a lot lighter, how could an intern of a mental hospital smile so much and not care about his current condition? He was a 20 right? And how was he even capable to talk to him without knowing if he was dangerous? And just as suddenly as the spell was created he was able to break all that with a simple childish gesture: a kiss on the cheek. What the hell happened?

When he came to himself he couldn't hear the intern's noise, and he was directly in front of a door, he supposed that was his new room, one of that manly nurses gave him a light push and opened the door, She said something about him being a 20 and also being paired with a twenty, he noticed that his bag was open and she immediately said that it was the hospital's policy to take away any belts and ropes, it was useless, he tough; he never wanted to hang himself, there was just so many possibilities to go wrong and as much as it would scare the shit out of his brother he didn't want his head to be rip out of his body.

That room itself wasn't as bad as he tough it would be, you know the Hollywood version, all white with cushions everywhere. It was very simple in style actually, the only thing that differs from a regular room was a stripe of cushions in the center of the wall, made of a yellow fabric (at least he wished that it was the actual fabric color), and other that that little bit of color the wall was entirely white with two beds parallel at each other, one closet and two nightstands; Sasuke immediately headed to the right side of the room since the left one was a complete mess and explosion of orange.

The nurse gave him a map of the building and a quick and way more difficult explanation of the 1-20 thing and he was escorted to his first lesson, unconsciously wishing he was welcomed with shiny blue eyes and warm grin.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Let me explain how the 1-20 works:  
1-9 self interned or minor traumas.

10-15 depression, soft schizophrenia and may cause danger to himself.

15-20 deep depression, hard schizophrenia and have been or is a threat to himself or others.

I was a 17.

I really liked to do this short chapter thing, it's easier to read and to type, I actually chopped a very large chapter in two because it wasn't really connecting, you know, well, 5 reviews and I will post the next chapter.

By KoNeKo – Chan


	3. Meeting a bit of myself

Hey there, wow I'm so glad I had this chapter ready on my note, I never knew that I could get 5 reviews in 4 days, but now looking at it I think it was better this way, my tests will start again this Monday so I will be gone for some good 2 weeks, I'm really sorry ^^

I always hated fics that had this but here we go:

_Disturbed minds deposit _– writing (I feel like I am assuming you are all stupid -_-)

Please, enjoy.

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o****~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Meet****ing a bit of myself**

Sasuke had a few minutes till the interns walked in the room and a guy with a high ponytail sat on his right by the window, muttering "troublesome" at every thing that moved, he turned his head towards the raven and kept staring for good three minutes Sasuke just didn't know what else to do to stop it; he tried coughing, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk, humming and clearing his throat and he begun to sound annoying even to his own ears when the guy finally talked "So you are really not going to move from my empty seat? It is the only thing that keeps me from killing that troublesome boy, well, at least now I have a human shield" Sasuke frowned, that was really an awful thing to say.

"Anyway…" he dragged slowly "You seem to be new in here so I wont take this glare seriously, I'm Shikamaru level 10 and its too troublesome to go over and over my history at every single class, really, they do all these stuff to make us forget right? It's just stupid to make us repeat ourselves" And just when Sasuke opened his mouth to introduce himself the door banged loudly making him jump and completely forget about the troublesome boy as the figure behind the door gave to him one of the most fake smiles he'd ever seen.

"Today you're all going to write down as I instruct you, you have five minutes grab a pen and a paper from under your desks; you are in a forest, what is it like?" Oh Sasuke had seen this kind of thing before, it was one of that exercises were you had to role-play and without knowing you reveal your personality. Everyone in the room quickly scribbled on their paper as the young men walked trough the worn out chairs and

_Running trough __a forest of tall and old trees following an old path tha-_

"Now you found a river, how is it like?"

_That suddenly ended and I had to kick my way in to a clear space that happened to be a small lake with no sing of life whatsoever, the water was murky with deep moss on the surro-_

"Now you have to keep walking, how do you cross the river?" Sasuke was getting slightly annoyed with the interruptions by now.

_Surroundings; I took a deep breath and went around the lake starting to run in a different direction-_

"Now you found a wall, what does it look like?" Sasuke almost punched a hole on his desk slamming his pencil down the hard wood.

_I walked a little longer till I found a small wall, almost as tall as me, it was old, had long cracks and ho-_

"Now climb it" The teacher said with a monotone voice barely missing the glare Sasuke sent him "That is it, I will just finish this once for all" The raven muttered

_Holes, it was surprisingly easy to climb on it but it was hard to get down. _PERIOD_._

He had never felt so satisfied or proud of a little dot as he did now "Now you have to draw what ever comes to your little minds, and again, I don't care if you don't know how to, just do it" He glared at the un-polite teacher "Now I am passing the pencils please share it with your friends" After a faint knock on the thick wooden door was heard the men opened it with another fake smile.

"Well, mister Uzumaki it was about time, we are doing free drawing, just make your way to your desk and begin with it" The mere mention of that name made the raven almost break his neck from turning too quickly towards the direction were that sarcastic voice came from, he had to admit that he was quite surprised to see the bright blue eyes now lifeless and glazed over, not entirely focusing on anything that was happening around him.

Immediately after the blond sat on the desk by his side Sasuke knew what to draw; he heard the lazy boy on his right whisper "Great, they drugged him up again" And even thou Sasuke was conscious of his drawing he felt like he was in some sort of spell, once again that idiot managed to do that to him.

By the end of the class he looked at his left still in a state of daze only to be awakened by a huge contrast, the boy sitting next to him in his forced pacific state held on his trembling hands a red demoniac fox showing its teethes and menacingly swaying its nine tails around, if that didn't seem terrifying enough, the picture seemed to dance in front of the obsidian eyes, showing all of the possible meanings and feelings purposely bottled up making the dark haired boy realize his own drawing.

Two eyes, live and yet dead, one made of several shades of blue and the other simply black and grey, one seemed to gave up a long time ago and the other sparkled with hope, yet, it couldn't hide the darkness and the rage on the dull looking pupils; they seem so different and yet they were the same, almost like there was a invisible bond connecting them, how could that be? How could that brat he hardly known crack the mask he built over years so easily?

Over his inner monologue Sasuke heard that sarcastic voice almost too low for him to understand "Well, mister Uzumaki still seem to be under the effects of his medication so will you please help your new roommate back to your room mister Uchiha? You are free to miss the next classes until dinner break"

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

So, did you like it? Can you guess who that teacher was? First it was just a random person then I realized that Sai was never part of the rookie 9 "^^

Chapter four is still in Portuguese so you will have to wait a little longer ok, pleeeeeeeaaaaaseeeeeee send me some reviews even if you know that will not bring the next chapter sooner.

By KoNeKo – Chan


	4. Meeting a part of her

I just want to start apologizing to you all, school melted my brains, I'm so, so sorry, I've been busy cosplay-doing in my vacations, and now a new cosplay project came along!  
My friends and I are doing Taka! I'm going to be Sasuke (sacrificing my hair and all my chances of not being called EMO for the rest of my life =P). Anyway, I really liked this chapter and I hope that I did manage to get you guys right in the mood of the scene.  
Please enjoy

By KoNeKo – Chan

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Meeting a part of her**

What was he supposed to do? He had a partially unconscious Naruto half slumped over his shoulder and the only information he had was confuse and broken, that teacher implied that he was his new roommate, no doubt about that, but what the hell was he supposed to do with a doped idiot locked in a room with him? Damn that map was confusing.

When they finally made it to their room Naruto had begun to rant in a low and mumbled voice, Sasuke could only throw some affirmative "hn's" here and there; The raven tried his best to clean their way into the bed with only his foots but Naruto ignored his attempts and wobbly walked to his side of the room falling face first on the pillows.

As much as Sasuke wanted the medicated dobe to asphyxiate himself, that idiot was now his responsibility now so Sasuke rolled him to the right so he could lie on his back; the bright lights and the proximity making him notice three faint scars on each side of the blonde's face, Sasuke widened his eyes in shock as he compared the marcs on his wrists with Naruto's new found characteristic, he was now almost completely sure that those were some pretty nasty cuts, it was painfully obvious, so many thoughts ran trough the boy's head as he traced that marked skin with the tip of his fingers, barely noticing the difference of texture.

He was so focused in what he was doing that he almost missed when Naruto reopened his eyes and mumbled quietly;

"Every monster have a mark," He turned his lifeless eyes to stare directly at Sasuke "do you have yours yet?" He grabbed the hand that was resting on his cheeks and guided it trough his neck and chest, pressing over his stomach and silently demanding to push his shirt out of the way, but as the peak of skin revealed something drawn in black Sasuke seemed to realize his actions and with a sudden movement got as far as possible from Naruto falling in a sitting position by the bed on the other side of the room.

"You know, you are the first roommate I got since I'm in here" he turned his head to the side and offered the startled boy on the floor a gentle smile "I think you'll find out why really soon"

Sasuke was clearly shocked, he kept staring at that half asleep dobe for a few minutes till he relaxed. "You are just ranting aren't you?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto was practically telling his whole story of his live in less than 30 minutes, in fifteen minutes Sasuke already knew that he loved- sorry, **loooooooved **ramen and that he was self-conscious about being short, also Naruto would sure 'kick the hell out of his ass' if he said anything about it, he liked the summer but not the heat since "Heat brings bugs and sweat and I didn't swim since that day on the lake and…" he kept going, every time with a slower and sleepier voice till he stopped abruptly.

Sasuke looked up, still sitting in the same place since he fell, only to see that Naruto lowered his head in the pillow and whispered something unintelligible.

"Hey dobe, are you finally dead?" The brunette stood up and begun to poke the close eyed blonde on the ribs, when he was convinced that his roommate had passed out and made a motion to leave he felt a weak pull on the bottom of his shirt.

"You know, first time I saw you… You weren't from here, yet I… you belong here… I… knew it" And fainted again.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

He didn't know why exactly but five minutes after he heard that statement Sasuke found himself with his head under one of the bathroom's sinks, he was sick for sure, he had to be. On these five minutes the blushed for an unknown reason and he did not came back to normal yet, now he couldn't remember the way back to his room.

After fumbling with his pockets for a short wile he discovered that he left his map behind when he dashed out running like the maniac he was. He slammed the bathroom door open going past the hallway in his frustrated state; almost desperately searching for some kind of reference, a knot on his stomach tighten at every step he took.  
This damn crazy house, all the doors look the same, all the walls with the same cracks, the same sick smell of medicine and madness, the white bleeding from everywhere, the whole building was mocking him.

At the sole of his feet he could feel the contours of his pocket knife, just what was going on with him? For the second time in that day he wanted to reach out for that blade, this time with a need that could only be described as disturbed, a need to dig the said object deep on his flesh.

Sounds of a laughter, a very familiar laughter per say, a gentle warm noise that contrasted with the mocking moans that drenched and drowned his head; he turned swiftly in the direction from where the sound seemed to come finally bumping quite literally into something familiar.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Raising his head to meet honestly shocked green eyes Sasuke came back to himself immediately muttering a stuttered apology, the feeling of shame consuming him as he recognized the pink haired girl standing there.

"Ah, you, I think I got lost in here, could you please help me find the way to the cafeteria?" He asked gently with a charming yet fake smile.  
The girl stared at him for a few uncomfortable seconds till she seemed to make up her mind and practically glare him to death "Do I even know you?"

Now, that was weird, "Ah I think you don't remember me, I'm Sasuke, the new guy from lunch" he mentally added a 'that you hit on the whole freaking time' still smiling only now with a weird twitch in his left eye.

"Lunch? What do you mean? I wasn't even at lunch today" when the raven's eye looked ready to explode with his contained annoyance the girl apparently realized something, "What name did I said I had?" What the… "Sakura… I guess" She was really messed up.

She released a short snort of laughter then smirked back at Sasuke "I'm currently Inner, ugly face you shouldn't scare a woman like that, I thought you were a cuckoo" Yeah, he was the weird one for sure, "What do you mean by currently?"

"We kind of settled we would introduce ourselves this way so idiots that are too slow to differentiate us wont be confused, clearly it isn't working." Did she just mock him? Nobody does that to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lets just say I'm her other side, I've shown up before she took her medication today, maybe I should be glad you confused me with her, that just means that my impression of Sakura is getting better"

What was he supposed to say after a thing like that? Who could take a second personality so lightly? Was he supposed to tell that to some nurse? Crazy place, don't you agree?

"Ok ugly face, I'll take you back to the cafeteria but only if you go back to your room on your own."

They made their silent way to there and she just left him there and turned on her heels out the door. Sasuke also took his own way and grabbed some food, he ate quietly in a table by his own, not in the mood to more crazy companions; even after he finished his 'God-Knows-What-With-Rice-And-Peas' he kept his ass stuck in that chair looking at his empty plate. He made a beeline to an old lady that served him kindly asking if he could get some food for his roommate. The woman was so charmed by his polished manners she let him have a second glass of juice (a colorful water with sugar, but surprisingly good).

When he made it back to his room the first thing he noticed was that Naruto seemed a lot better; Sasuke practically threw the plate in that idiot's empty head, slightly annoyed for being worried.

"Sorry dobe, today they didn't had your beloved ramen today" He joked with with their last conversation seeing the boy blush helplessly.

"I can't believe you are making fun of me, just wait till tomorrow when I'm more awake!"

Naruto ate as quietly except for an occasional nagging about the lack of juice, Sasuke felt a tad guilty for drinking it but continued to look at the boy amazed in how much he changed.

"Hey, can you guess what was that thing with the peas? 'Cause I ate this in my first day here and I still have no idea."

"Still talkative I see, well, I think it is chicken… but it tastes weird."  
"Yeah it does" He chuckled, "Well I don't really remember what exactly happened but sorry if I threatened you to death"

Sasuke whispered a light "Fine" and begun to change on his pajamas to keep his mind off the whole incident with the boy's scars, he noticed a soft blush cross Naruto's cheeks but he set it aside, he was probably just ashamed of his behavior.

After the raven was fully dressed he kept fidgeting uncomfortably with his sleeves feeling self-conscious with his wrists, the blonde apparently noticed it and bluntly asked:

"How many do you have?" Now he felt even more uncomfortable.

"I'm not that dumb, there is only one reason why someone would wear long sleeved outfits in here. Sasuke, how many?" Naruto said in a serious tone and as much annoyed as Sasuke was he couldn't help feeling weird to someone being able to read him like that.

"Four on my right and six on my left" Not many explanations but Naruto seemed to get it.

"Any fresh?" It was so odd to say things like these, everything sounded like a code but at the same time as a simple small talk.

"No, all old, tried pills last time" His roommate just shrugged it off and asked if he could turn off the lights for he was still a bit sleepy, Sasuke agreed hoping on the bed still a bit dumbfounded but no longer uncomfortable, they just discussed suicide, and Naruto said nothing, that wasn't at all a bad thing but he just expected a little reaction.

He just had to be paired up with that strange roommate.

"Stupid dobe." He murmured looking at the darkness.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

God-Knows-What-With-Rice-And-Peas is served in my old school, I think even the people that made that didn't know what was in it.  
the broth was thicker than a soup but not creamy and it tasted like red meat

The rice and the peas just floated there

And the protein was a shredded, light brown, soft meat, kinda tasted like chicken but I was never sure. But more importantly it was really good; I always ate a plate of it.

Next chapter is aaaaalmost done.

And I'll send virtual God-Knows-What-With-Rice-And-Peas to every one that reviews!!!  
or cookies, everybody likes cookies!!

Thank you for reading! Please review!!

By KoNeKo – Chan


End file.
